


April Fools

by tallglassofqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallglassofqueer/pseuds/tallglassofqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Clarke and Lexa have been dating for two years and spend April Fools day together.</p><p>or</p><p>Lexa is a classic prankster who just wants Clarke to feel better on the day that she used to share with her deceased father, however, she has a little extra up her sleeve this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

The familiar smell of coffee swirls into her room, waking the sleeping blonde. A smile stretches from cheek to cheek before her eyes even open. It's one of her favorite days, the first of April. She and her dad always made it their own day, for seventeen years, up until he died. The next April 1st was spent in a haze, falling apart between bedsheets, cups of tea, and her mother’s embrace. Abby had managed to get off work that day once she convinced her supervisor that she was _not_ joking about taking the day off. April Fools had always been a complicated holiday, but Jake’s death made it even more so. The year after that, Abby got an urgent call and had to leave Clarke alone. She watched as her mom’s apologetic eyes faded from view and shoved her face in the pillow, soaking up her tears. The blonde had planned on curling up in bed and crying until her blue eyes turned gray. Five minutes later, Lexa appeared at her door, knocking and demanding to be let in.

“Abby called.”

Lexa had crawled in bed with her, letting her presence be known through soft breaths on the back of her neck and a warm body against her back. With an arm draped around her, Lexa and Clarke fell asleep in the comfort of knowing the other one was there. Drifting in and out of sleep, Lexa was always there. They both were silent for hours, only listening to each other’s breathing and heartbeats, Clarke’s small sniffs and Lexa’s heavy sighs; and Lexa understood why. They both fell in a position that felt so undeniably familiar, despite this being the closest they’ve ever been. Their legs twisted around each other as Lexa laid on her back with Clarke propping herself up on her elbow. Dancing fingers tracing patterns on the other’s skin, hairs bristling slightly at the light touch. And even when Clarke finally spoke, whispering under her breath that she loved her, Lexa understood and pressed her lips to Clarke’s. From that moment on, the day became theirs.

She looks over at her alarm and her chest constricts in surprise when it reads 10:00AM. In a rush, she rolls over to her phone and double checks. Her eyes squint against the bright screen, reading the time three times to confirm her doubts. 7:01AM. With a heavy sigh of relief, she flops back down on the bed, snuggling under the safety of the covers. Lexa’s side of the of the bed is still warm, a dip in the middle of the mattress showing the shape of both their bodies intertwined at night. A smirk rolls across Clarke’s face as she recalls multiple sleepless nights spent in the middle of the bed.  
She scans the top of the doorway for a shimmering distort in reality. No saran wrap, check. She takes high steps over the bottom of the doorway to avoid any semblance of a trip wire. Nothing. Both were typical staples in Lexa’s pranking, anything to lord her height over Clarke’s lack of.

“You’re not even that much taller than me,” she mutters under her breath as she turns the corner.

“What’s that?” A mass of brown hair pops up in front of her, causing her to yelp. Clarke steps backwards momentarily, taken aback by the jump scare before Lexa leans in for a quick kiss. The taller girl wraps her arms tightly around her girlfriend and rests her chin atop the blonde head.

"Being paranoid only makes my job easier.” She smiles as she feels Clarke try to unsuccessfully wrench herself free of her arms. “Good morning to you too, love.”

"You're an ass.” She manages to slip out of the grip on the basis that she needs to pee. The moment she turns away from the brunette, she yelps and jumps forward, rubbing the sore spot on her rump where Lexa’s hand was seconds ago.

"But I'm yours!" She calls after Clarke’s grumpily retreating figure and hears the bathroom door shut. She counts to ten before she hears her name being called. Opening the door, she peeks her head in to find her girlfriend's unamused face.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" She feigns confusion.

"The toilet paper, Lexa. Where is it?" She hates and loves how Lexa grins at her. Hates the upper hand the girl has over her, but it's the mischevious smile that she fell in love with. She follows the green eyed gaze to the top of the cabinet, where all of the rolls are stacked. Out of her reach. She releases an angry huff. "That's not fair. I know I'm shorter than you, but that doesn't give you the right to rub it in my face."

"Actually, I think it does." Lexa winks and walks off to resume making her girlfriend breakfast, ignoring the angry shouts from atop the toilet.

"Get back here, Lexa!"

She gets yogurt and half of a peach and positions it to look like she made sunny side up eggs.

"I'm going to leave pee drops all over the counter for you to clean up if I have to climb up to the top of the cabinet."

Lexa pauses and listens, while in the middle of swapping Clarke’s Captain Crunch cereal bag with the dreaded Raisin Bran. Silence followed by a quiet "I hate you."

"I heard that!”

"I'm taking a shower because fuck you." The shower curtain slides shut and the water turns on. Lexa calls out from the kitchen.

"Can I join?"

"No. You've gotten me three times already today, no action for you until I even up the score.” Lexa’s mind jumps back to the last time Clarke tried to even the up the score. Her fingers drift over where her bruise used to be from the tennis ball. It had hit her on her inside thigh while playing Clarke. The blonde was getting frustrated at their score of 30-love, in Lexa’s favor, and channeled all of her energy in one big swat. She contains a laugh bubbling to the surface when she remembers Clarke’s guilt-ridden face and her wide blue eyes as she watched her girlfriend drop to the ground. She was apologetic for the next week until the purpled bruise finally faded away, constantly kissing it any chance she could get, which always led to- Clarke clears her throat, her head peeking through the curtain as she looks expectantly at her with one eyebrow raised, challenging her.

"What happens if it's four-love?” She jests. The brunette’s leaning against the door frame now, enjoying her daily dose of banter with Clarke.

"Then you lose all my love.” Silence, realization settles in as she follows Lexa’s glance towards the toilet handle, "Lexa, don't you fucking dare." Long slender fingers tilt the handle down and is met with familiar sound of flushing water. Clarke no longer gives a rat’s ass if the water stays inside the shower and she steps out to avoid the torrent of scalding water. The tall girl is frozen on the spot, her eyes glued on the bare body in front of her. After dating for two years, she's still caught off guard whenever the blonde takes off her shirt. She has no time to register Clarke’s hands wrapping around her hips and pulling her in towards the shower. They both nearly trip into the tub. Lexa’s clothes are soaked and her hair clings to her face as she kisses Clarke under the running water. Her cheeks are red from laughing and their skin red from the water. Clarke’s whisper rises with the steam, “One-four.”

Lexa's washing the dishes in a new change of dry clothes, her eyes glance at the clock above the sink. Clarke has ten minutes before she has to leave for work and she has thirty. Clarke’s heavy footsteps signal her entrance and Lexa smiles, knowing that she regularly teases the girl because she wouldn’t be able to survive in the wilderness with her loud stomping. The blonde walks up behind her girlfriend and hugs her from behind. Leaning into her back and breathing her in. Her hands rest at the front of Lexa's shorts before slipping in. She hears Lexa gasp and sigh. Her hand holding the plate trembles and the other is placed on the edge of the sink for leverage. Ghosts of moans and whimpers escape her throat, then Clarke whips her hands away and pushes Lexa up against the sink to wash her hands. With her hands wet, she dries them off on the front of Lexa's white shirt, leaving two hand prints over her girlfriend's breasts.

"Three-four."

"I don't think those two count, you already do this to me everyday." Lexa glances after the snarky blonde and smiles. The word ‘lucky’ bounces around inside her head as she thanks the stars that she has the short, temperamental, little blonde as her girlfriend.

* * *

From the second Clarke stepped into her classroom, it had been a pandemonium. She had to deal with third graders hiding bugs in other students’ totes, unscrewed bottles of glue drowning meticulously put together popsicle stick crafts, and kids trading lunches to find that they had been scammed out of their sandwich. As she made sure each child knew their limit on how much they could fool someone, what was okay and what wasn’t, she kept some of their antics in mind for Lexa later.

* * *

Lexa stands in the back of the room with a binder full of pointers in case her employee forgets or accidentally goes off track on his presentation. Even though he knows that he has his boss at the meeting for support, it makes him more nervous because it’s one more person to impress. However, she breaks the tension when she pops a piece of gum in her mouth only to taste the salty and squishy texture of Play-Doh. After she spits the gum out and silently curses Clarke, she compels the others at the table to try her gum, resulting in a cacophony of laughter that has passerby stick their head in the room out of curiosity.

* * *

She gets home later than Clarke and prepares herself to enter what she assumes will be a booby trapped house. Literally. Her eyes rest on Clarke’s sleeping form draped across the couch, scantily clad in mismatched underwear. She wakes her with a soft kiss and clambers over her to snuggle after a long day at work.

“Thought we should celebrate,” her voice is laden with sleep and dreams, and they do.

* * *

“It’s close enough that we can walk from here,” Lexa’s car chirps locked, “I’ve had these reservations for a month, I’m particularly excited about this place.”

“We came here last year,” Clarke laughs and laces her fingers with Lexa’s as they fall in step alongside each other.

“I know, but now they have a waiting list and a new menu.”

“It’s definitely going to be different from when we went there for the very first time.”

“On our first date,” she nudges the blonde who blushes in turn. The little restaurant is on the corner across from them now as the memories from their first date come rushing in. It was a week after they kissed for the first time and Lexa surprised her on her doorstep with flowers. Clarke remembers the painting she was working on, blues and greens streaked across her face and arms. She felt underdressed standing next to Lexa with her button up and slacks, but the brunette kept reassuring her and telling her that she was the prettiest sight that she ever had seen, and still is.

“Clarke, I-“ She lets go of her hand and lowers herself down on one knee.

“Lexa.” She can hear the warning tone in Clarke’s voice and knows that the blonde is trying to not get her hopes up, her eyes are watching her cautiously.

“-have to tie my shoe.” Lexa looks up at her girlfriend and raises her eyebrows, “am I not allowed to?” She can tell that Clarke’s trying to hide her disappointment. “Ten-nine,” she whispers loud enough that Clarke can hear her.

“You’re such a snake, I knew, I _knew_ you would try to do something like that.”

“Am I that predictable?” Clarke nods and crosses her arms with a sassy smirk plastered across her face, which is why Lexa utilizes that moment to catch her off guard. Still on one knee, she materializes a small sleek black box from her jacket pocket. The one that’s been hiding in the back corner of the highest shelf in their closet as she waited for the perfect moment. Clarke would’ve needed more than a stool to reach it, because even Lexa used a chair to get up and down from her ring’s hiding spot.

"Today has always been special. Your day, you and your dad’s. And now I want to make it ours.” Clarke’s voice fails her and no matter how badly she wants to jokingly turn her down to even out the score, all she can do is nod and kiss her fiancée. “I think I won this year’s April Fools.” Clarke shakes her head.

“No, I do,” Lexa raises her eyebrow at the blonde, “because I have you.”


End file.
